playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Mysterious Shadow
Mysterious Shadow is a playable character in Toshiko: Crash-Up. Biography LORD OF THE DARK ZONE A nightmarish being composed entirely of pure Dark Zone, Mysterious Shadow is the ultimate evil. His Dark Zone powers are incomprehensible, and his goal to create 10,000 years of darkness requires the soul of someone imbued with Light Zone. No one knows his true name, so he is only referred to as the Mysterious Shadow. Whether it's using his powers to steal souls or to create eternal night, Mysterious Shadow knows it's only of matter of time until victory... Gameplay MS plays similarly to Sly; he can't block, but can turn invisible instead. He can't attack while invisible, but can remain that way indefinitely. He excels at disorienting his opponents. Moveset Breakdown Red *Red: Eye Blast---Fires a blast from his eye *Side: Cape Check---Opens his cloak, causing a huge blast of energy to shoot out from within *Up: Immobilizing Cloud---Creates a cloud of Dark Zone magic that temporarily immobilizes anyone who stands in it *Down: Smoke Bomb---Creates a smoke bomb Yellow *Yellow: Pillar Summon---Summons a Pillar Mite (a large insect-like creature shaped like a stone column), that counters any damage done to it *Side: Shadow Blend---Blends into the shadow and charges energy; releasing the button causes him to perform a brutal attack *Up: Dark Zone Grenade---Tosses a sphere of Dark Zone into the air in a high arc *Down: Dark Zone Laser Plant---Creates an orb that floats above the ground and floats forward while emanating a laser that shoots vertically from the top and bottom of it Green: *Green: Confusion Beam---Shoots a blast that temporarily reverses the controls of anyone it hits *Side: Dark Dash---An instant rush attack *Up: Teleport---Use the right stick to direct where you teleport *Down: Teleport Beam---Shoots a blast that causes anyone it hits to teleport to a random location on the stage. Crash-Attack: Anubis Form Mysterious Shadow steals a soul and becomes his Anubis (that Egyptian jackal-head guy) form. He now floats high above the stage while a portal opens in the background. Anyone within a small range of it is sucked in. If opponents aren't close enough, Shadow can fire a magic beam (that acts like a tractor beam), via a cursor, to reel in opponents nearer to the portal. Animations Intro Mysterious Shadow slowly materializes onto the stage while creepy whispering is heard Winning Screen Mysterious Shadow puts his hand behind his back and slowly nods while glaring at the player. Losing Screen Mysterious Shadow dematerializes while slowly turning pinking and screaming Costumes Dark Lord Default Color Swaps *White Shadow *Green Shadow *Red Shadow Dark Zone Shadow Shadow without his hat and cloak; a black cloud with an eye and a pointy top Dark Traveler Shadow's merchant/peddler disguise from Klio Teamwork Attack *Partner: Moki & Shelldon Teamwork Attack: Nightmare Minions Mysterious Shadow turns Moki & Shelldon into nightmarish versions of themselves. He then disappears. All of Moki & Shelldon's attacks are one-hit kills here, but only when Shadow's magic is affecting them. The Dark Zone magic manifests as a large bubble, similar to Slowdown Hammer. Mysterious Shadow can move the bubble and must keep it focused on Moki & Shelldon. If they leave the bubble, their powers are lost. Rival *Rival: Jack the Reaper *Reason: Jack mistakes Mysterious Shadow for a soul that escaped from the Underworld. Mysterious Shadow insults Jack and calls him "a miserable excuse for a reaper". A soul then floats by, and they both claim it as their own. Trivia *Shadow is the third villain to be revealed, after Needleman and Big Larry. *Mysterious Shadow is the second character to lack the ability to block, after Jack the Reaper. Coincidentally, they're rivals. Category:Blog posts